143,5
by wikimiki
Summary: Dari jendela, si penguasa perpustakaan terhubung oleh si penguasa lapangan/VKook/Angst/OneShoot/JustGift


**143,5**

**AU,OOC,Abal,Typo**

**Special for my Kiwi and Kesie**

* * *

**Delapan**

Delapan puluh meter diatas ketinggian ini,tepatnya di jendela perpustakaan aku menjalankan rutinitasku selama kurang lebih 2 bulan ini. Ya … melihatmu bermain bola basket. Heran dengan caraku? Tolong catat, Aku Jeon Jungkook salah satu siswa yang terdiskriminasi karena keanehanku sering memperhatikanmu yang notabennya _The Most Wanted Men _di sekolah ini. Tanpa sadar lamunanku menghasilkan maha karya kebodohan dengan menciptakan sebuah senggolan dan tak khayal sebuah buku jatuh kebawah sana-tepatnya ke daerah jajahan permainan basketmu.

Sekitar lima menit merutuki kebodohan sampai aku tak sadar kau dengan gaya bak pangeran-bagiku menghantarkan buku itu. Oh God … apa ini takdirmu? Jangan kau Tanya bagaimana tingkahku saat itu.

"Tidak lelah memperhatikanku dari jauh? Sampai buku ini muak dengan tingkah _stalker_mu itu". Hanya bisa mematung …jadi dia sudah- "Jeon Jungkook kelas 10B, Mianhae hyung sebelum memperhatikanmu aku belum membuat perjanjian dengan buku itu." Aishh … Jungkook bodoh sekali jawabanmu.

Tak disangka aku melihatnya tertawa pertama kali-didepanku dan karenaku. Ribuan kupu-kupu serasa menggelitik perutku. Hmm … begini ya rasanya membuat orang tertawa karena kita.

* * *

**Tujuh**

Tujuh hari kurasa kau mengidap demam. Tiba-tiba saja membuang sesi perbasketanmu dan melenceng ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mengobrol denganku. Ketika ku tanya kenapa alasannya kau hanya menjawab,"Aku baru sadar kalau disini lebih luas daripada lapangan basket, mungkin aku bisa lebih leluasa bermain disini dengan anak-anakmu (baca:buku)."

Sampai suatu senja sepulang sekolah kau mengajakku untuk menginjak lapangan yang notabennya lapangan basket yang selama ini hanya aku lihat dari atas sana. Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkilah dengan sejuta leluconmu itu. "Seminggu sudah aku bertamu dirumahmu. Sekali saja kau injaklah rumahku ini."

Aku terlihat bodoh didepannya ketika men_dribble_ bola oranye miliknya. Dan dia serasa membetulkan persepsiku itu,"Terbiasa memegang benda persegi panjang, tak kusangka kau bisa segirang ini memegang benda bulat. Omo~ kau seperti kekurangan hormon… Dasar Kookid!"

Kookid? Bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang? Bahkan orang tuaku selama 16 tahun ini tak berpikir membuat panggilan lucu seperti itu. Terima kasih.

* * *

**Enam**

Pukul Enam sore, tanggal 25 saat musim panas di sebuah kedai kecil penjual _samgyupsal_ kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapku. Selama sebulan lebih seminggu ternyata kau menyimpan perasaan yang mungkin _impossible_ bagiku. Bahkan pernyataanmu itu tak memabukkan daripada pernyataan cinta yang sering kulihat di Televisi. Seperti pemaksaan atasan pada bawahan.

"Apa kau tercipta dari opium? Setiap di dekatmu kenapa kau membuat harus betanggung jawab. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kalau kita jadian, aku akan membuat flying fox dari perpustakaan turun ke lapangan. Seperti symbol bahwa hati kita saling menyambung haha."

Bulir air mata keharuan membasahi pipi putihku. Mungkin ini menyimpang, tapi manusia mana yang tidak bahagia mendengar rentetan kalimat pemaksaan tapi sebenarnya penuh dengan ketulusan. Aku bisa melihat dari mata itu.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan menolak. Dan aku punya saran bagaimana kalau _sling_-nya terbuat dari permen? Supaya anak Bapak Kepala Sekolah yang sangat mengidolakan hyung itu bisa berbagi permen dengan kita." Selalu begini, kita membuat semua yang biasanya berat menjadi perbincangan ringan tak berujung.

* * *

**Lima**

Lima Kilometer dari rumah, sekarang aku berdiri berdampingan dengan sosok kekasih yang mulanya hanya ada di alam mimpiku sekarang nyata 3D di hadapanku. Kencan pertama, oh ayolah kalian pasti juga ingin merasakan bagaimana kencan pertama itu. Hanya saja kata _hyung_, jangan berharap pergi ke suatu tempat yang romantis jika dengannya. Jadilah kita berdiri beriringan menginjak sisi-sisi rel kereta sambil berjalan menikmati senja. Ketika kubertanya kenapa dia memmawaku kemari, jawabannya sungguh membuatku bersyukur mempunyai seorang seperti dia.

"Aku ingin kita seperti rel ini, bergerak berdampingan dan saling melengkapi menuju tujuan yang sama."

"Hyung-ah … tapi rel kereta mempunyai jarak dan tak pernah saling bertemu."

"Bukan tak pernah bertemu,mereka hanya memberi jarak masing-masing agar dapat menjalankan kereta ke tempat tujuannya. 143,5 cm jarak antar rel di seluruh dunia. Kalau kau tahu arti angka itu kau akan tahu kenapa _hyung_ membawamu kesini Kook."

143,5? Hyung, kau mencoba memberiku PR yang tak bisa kuabaikan.

* * *

**Empat**

Empat biji permen pemberian hyung kumakan satu persatu sambil menunggu dia membenarkan tali _Sneaker_ merahnya. Kukunyah permen terakhir, dan tak kukira gigi gerahamku copot. _Hyung_ khawatir melihat darah keluar dari mulutku. Aku membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

"_Hyung_ tak percaya kau masih mempunyai gigi susu,Kook."

"Kookid mengidap suatu penyakit,Hyung."

"Penyakit apa?"

"Orang dengan penyakit ini akan mati ketika mereka jatuh cinta dan dicium oleh orang yang mereka cintai."

"Aish … mana ada penyakit seperti itu. Kalau begitu _hyung_ tidak akan mencium,Kookid."

"Setidaknya jika _hyung_ menciumku, aku akan mati dengan bahagia."

* * *

**Tiga**

Tiga puluh menit aku menjelaskan semuanya pada hyung. Dinding kamar rumah sakit menjadi saksi bisu betapa nanarnya raut wajah _hyung_ mendengar penjelasanku. Siapa yang ingin membuat sedih orang yang mereka sayang? Begitu juga denganku. Aku hanya tak ingin _hyung _tahu bahwa aku mengidap penyakit kekurangan hormon pertumbuhan. Penyakit yang diwariskan dari gen Eomma-ku yang sudah meninggal karena penyakit ini juga. Penyakit yang sangat tidak terkenal, penyakit yang kubawa sejak lahir, penyakit yang tumbuh seiring dengan kedewasaanku. Selama ini aku menjaga untuk tidak tumbuh dewasa agar bisa bertahan hidup, tapi karena bertemu dengannya aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku ingin dicintainya dan tumbuh sebagai seorang yang dewasa bukan seorang yang kekanakan dan dijauhi banyak orang.

"Berhenti mencintaiku dan hiduplah seperti sebelum mengenalku."

Bagai tertohok tombak runcing, hatiku sakit mendengar penuturannya. Bukan itu yang kumau hyung. Bukan.

"Ini pilihanku hyung. Hyung cukup ada disampingku dan tetap memanggilku Kookid."

"Disampingmu dan menyaksikan kau mati? Yang benar saja."

"Hyung-ah…"

Aku merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu. Tubuh yang sekarang tak jauh lemah dariku. Tubuh orang yang kucintai.

* * *

**Dua**

Angka dua derajat _Celcius_ terlihat di termometer dinding kamar pasien yang ku tempati. Tapi anehnya aku tak merasakan dingin. Bahkan gesekan selimut tak berasa juga di kulitku. Dua jam menjalani pemeriksaan, Dokter berkata bahwa salah satu gejala penyakitku mulai muncul. Istilah mudahnya adalah matinya saraf indra perabaku. Tak bisa merasakan panas,dingin,tekanan bahkan sentuhan sebut saja _hyposensitive_.

Terpukul … Aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan disinilah aku, di taman Rumah Sakit tanpa mengenakan mantel. Salju? Ah aku lupa hari ini adalah awal bulan Desember. Seorang memakaikan mantel hitam legam di punggungku.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Masuk dan jangan menyiksa badanmu sendiri. Kita hadapi semua bersama."

Menunduk … aku berusaha menahan air mata dalam pelukannya. Kenapa Tuhan tak adil? Dia akan mengambilku saat aku sudah mendapat kebahagiaan.

* * *

**Satu**

25 Desember… Hari Natal dan Hari Anniversary hubungan kita yang ke 2 bulan. Hari ini dengan segala rengekan akhirnya Dokter mengijinkanku untuk pergi bersama hyung. Setelah merapal doa di gereja, aku mengajak hyung ke Lapangan Basket sekolah. Ntah angin apa yang membawaku ingin kesini. Di tengah lapangan-tepatnya di atas tumpukan salju, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundak hyung-yang sepertinya hangat. Walaupun tak berasa apa-apa tapi sentuhan tangan berbalut kain wool pada pipiku itu terasa sangat nyaman. Tatapan mata itu semakin dekat hingga ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Ciuman Pertamaku … Tak mampu merasakan apa-apa, yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dalam diam. Dekapanku mengakhiri sebuah ciuman manis dari hyung.

"Mian ne… Hyung terlambat memberimu ciuman saat kau tak sudah bisa merasakannya."

"Aniyo, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku masih punya hati yang belum mati hyung."

"Besok kalau menikah di lapangan ini ya Kook. Resepsinya di ruang Perpustakaan."

"Hyung…"

"Walaupun Kookid tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, walaupun kita tak bisa punya anak. Hyung tetap akan nikahin Kookid. Hyung tetap akan disisi Kookid, selamanya."

"Hyung … Gomaewo, Jeongmal Gomaewo."

* * *

**Nol**

Pukul 00.00 aku terbangun , kulihat hyung sudah terlelap di samping ranjangku. Kuambil ponsel touchscreen milik hyung. Niatan iseng, ku foto wajah polos hyung ketika tidur. Omona…seperti anak kecil eoh wkwk. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat hasil jepretan tanganku. Hm … Lelah jika harus mengeluh ketidakadilan Tuhan. Kadang aku berpikir, di Surga nanti apa aku diijinkan terus oleh Tuhan untuk menengok hyung setiap hari. Hyung kan pemalas kalau untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan hyung terlihat lebih kurus ketika aku mulai masuk rumah sakit. Aku menulis sesuatu di layar ponsel hyung. Ah sudah selesai. Kalau begini kan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang hehe …

Aku mengelus pelan mahkota halus hyung,"ssshhh…Hyung, gomaewo untuk 2 bulan ini ne. Untuk semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Untuk semua leluconmu dan permenmu. Untuk hidupmu. Terimakasih … Mian, Kookid tak bisa memenuhi janji-janji kita. Hyung jangan khawatir ne, di surga nanti Kook enggak sendiri. Ada Eomma disana, nanti Kook ceritain tentang hyung ke eomma. Jangan lupa atur pola makan, hyung jelek kalau kurus eoh. Jangan lupain Jeon Jungkook kelas 10B penguasa perpustakaan hihi. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita ketemu lagi ne. Saranghae Kim Tae Hyung." Kubisikkan pelan kalimat terakhirku, kugenggam tangan kokoh itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Terimakasih…

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia. Kau satu-satunya ciuman dalam hidupku. Satu-satunya cinta yang pernah aku miliki. 143,5 I love you half…of my soul :)"

**-FIN-**

**~Happy Anniversary For Us~**


End file.
